Neverwinter Knights
by The Bard
Summary: Xander finds out that his world is about to be flipped upside down and his past is calling him into another battle. This time he might not make it out alive.


_Introduction _

_This story is my way of continuing the story of Xander Harris. It is a crossover and you may not like it but reply anyway. This is an AU and it takes place after Season 7. I don't like flames, but I'll take any replies I can get. As a friend of mine once told me the author of a story is the creator of that world and as such is not subject to the will of anyone but himself. _

_This story crosses over with Harry Potter and Dungeons and Dragons. Right now I will say this story will probably be best suited for teens and adults, due to future context. Further chapters might not be suitable for a younger crowd. _

_If anyone would like to proof read new chapters for me or even help me edit this one I would appreciate the help. You can send me an e-mail at d. . _

The little boy stared in to the crib at the baby girl and frowned. As far as he was concerned girls were icky, except for Willow his best friend. His grandfather however found the little girl adorable. In fact she was the reason they had come to England. Michael Lavelle walked with his old friend Jonathan Granger. They had been exchanging pleasantries all day but they were quickly running out of things to talk about.

Jonathan Granger sat down on his porch and sipped his hot tea. "Michael, tell me what's going on."

Michael frowned, "Jonathon I came to warn you about the future." Jonathan stopped sipping his tea and stared out into the setting sun. "A week ago I had a vision of your son and his wife being killed by Lord Voldermort." Standing up he moved to the edge of the porch. "I know your sons a squib but Voldermort will kill them to exact his revenge on us."

Jonathon stood up and joined his friend. "And your daughter will he kill her as well."

"No, something else will get to them first. It was foggy what it would be but it was definite." Seeing the tears in his friend's eyes he continued. "There is nothing you can do but prepare for it. Make the most of your time now."

Jonathon looked through the window at his granddaughters crib and smiled as the little boy put a teddy bear in the crib to make his grand daughter happy. "What of the children?"

"She will befriend James and Lily's son Harry, and Arthur and Molly's boy Ron. If she stays with them everything will turn out fine but if she's separated from them Voldermort will eventually hunt her down and kill her as well." Turning around he stared at his grandson pulling out his hair trying to keep the baby quiet. "Alexander is a different story. His future is masked by something beyond my sight."

"You said if she's separated from her friends. Does that mean that you can't see what happens after my son's death?" Jonathon asked

Michael shook his head. "My gift will only allow me to see what will happen in my life time. You, your son, his wife, and I will all die on the same day. From then on we can only hope that things will be ok." Michael could tell that Jonathon wanted to know more but stopped him. "My friend I will not see you counting the days to our death."

"I must make sure that Hermione is cared for by the right people, perhaps Arthur and Molly will consent to being her guardian."

Michael sat back down and picked you his tea. "Guardianship can be challenged. If the Dark Lord wishes to remove her from her friends he could find a way for the ministry to do it. There are too many Death Eaters on the inside." Michael sipped his tea and thought. As Jonathon sat back down something occurred to Michael. "If she were placed in an arranged marriage her guardianship could not be argued. It would fall to her husband."

"That's true. If the husband is of age he gains custody of his wife until she his also of the age of consent." Jonathon thought about who he would want to marry his granddaughter off to as he turned his heck to get a good look of her. He saw her smiling at him.

As he turned back to the setting sun he heard a scream come from her direction and saw Alexander holding his hand. Michael rushed over to Alexander's side and saw that the boy had crushed a bee in his hand. "Why did you do that?" Michael said sternly.

Alexander stopped crying, and stared at Michael with confusion. "If I didn't it would have stung the baby. You have to take care of people who are weaker then you."

Jonathon held Hermione in his arms and smiled. Alexander was a boy wise beyond his years. He would become a good man. That's when it hit him. "Alexander will be of age by that time right."

Michael looked up from where he was applying a spell to heal Alexander's hand. "Are you sure? I told you his future is uncertain even to me."

"If it must be done I could think of no one better then one of your descendents." Jonathon said with a smile. The both returned to their seats with their respective little ones in their arms. Both stared into the sun and thought the same thing. I wish it wasn't necessary.

15 years later

Xander Harris quietly watched the sun set over Lake Victoria. It had been nearly a year since Sunnydale collapsed and now he was in Africa transferring control of the local council seat to Robin and Faith, while waiting to hear from his grandfather. He had received an owl from him a few days ago, about him being in England and that he would send a port key to him. When Xander got the key he was a little upset to find out that it wouldn't work until five pm that night. Xander held the wooden cross in his hand and smiled. His grandfather, always like to make jokes.

Staring at the cross he could feel the port key opening. As he began to swirl around he began to question the large lunch he had earlier. As he landed he realized that his breakfast wasn't that good a second time either.

Xander found him self standing inside a small office and frowned as an attorney came to greet him. "Mr. Harris, I'm sorry that you have to hear this from me but your grandfather has past."

Xander stood there for a moment just shocked. "How did it happen?"

The attorney leaned in a little closer. "They were killed by Death Eaters." The attorney could see how angry Xander was but decided to move along. "There isn't much, your grandfather left everything to you and your wife." He hand Xander a key. "It's to vault three seventy five, at Gringots."

Xander held the key firmly in his hand and frowned. He was about to say thank you when a thought occurred to him. "Did you say wife?"

Across the country at the home of the Weaslys, Harry was trying to figure out how his best friend had wound up married. "I don't understand Professor. I thought some one had to consent to a marriage."

Dumbledore frowned. "Normally, that would be true, and when Ms Granger reaches the age of eighteen she can ask the ministry for an annulment. However in rare occasions marriages between children in the wizardry community are approved if the heads of the family give consent."

This time Ron got involved. "It's still bloody wrong. She shouldn't be forced to marry some guy she doesn't know."

"I agree with them Albus." Molly said. "What do we know about this man?"

"Actually he is Michael Lavelle's grandson."

Molly grabbed a glass and sat down at the table. "Mr. Lavelle was a good man but we all lost track of the boy years ago."

"True Molly, but I recently had a conversation with ministry about the young mans past." Handing Mrs. Weasly a piece of paper he continued. "Young Mr. Harris is actual, Xander Harris of Sunnydale."

Ron, who had been angrily pacing stopped. "The Xander Harris, the same one who fought with the slayers."

"And along side your new DADA teacher." Dumbledore added.

Molly finished reading the paper Dumbledore had given her. "I'll go speak with her."

"Mum you can't let this happen." Ron begged.

"Ronald, this young man is a friend of your Uncle Rupert. He'll do the right thing." Molly said obviously trying to hold back her emotions. As she left the room Harry was worried.

"This Harris fellow might be a good guy but what if he tries to take Hermione away to America or something. She'd be a target for Voldermort like her parents." Harry said.

Ron decided to add to Harry's concern. "Harry's right, and from what I read Xander Harris is a muggle. He won't be able to protect her."

For the first time in their lives they saw Dumbledore angry. "Xander Harris has saved this world on countless occasions, and has risked his own life for perfect strangers without hesitation. So you will not speak ill of this young man in my presence again." Standing up to leave he paused as he said one last thing. "Perhaps you should stop thinking about losing your friend and remember that she has just lost everything and needs friends right now."

Dumbledore left to boys behind to think about their friend instead of them self. Harry found him self wondering if he was concerned for Hermione or about the fact that he might lose a friend.

In the London Watchers Council headquarters Dawn and her new boyfriend were reading in the library when they heard voice yelling in the council chambers. Dawn's new boyfriend was content to leave well enough alone but one look from Dawn told him that was no chance of that.

"Dawn, I don't think it's right to listen in on their conversations."

Dawn stopped in her tracks. "Xander and Giles have been meeting with Minster Fudge since this morning. We both know it has something to do with his grandfather's will." Dawn could tell she was winning him over. "And if you help me spy we can go back to the tower tonight."

With a smile he grabbed her hand and walk into the council chambers. What he heard next made him wish he hadn't.

"Hermione Granger is only 16. I can't have a 16 year old wife." Xander said.

Giles finished cleaning his glasses. "Xander this girl has lost every thing, she needs your help now more then ever." Giles looked over and saw Dawn trying to sneak back out of the room. "Dawn get back here, and bring Mr. Malfoy with you."

Draco slowly stepped back into the room. "Hello sir. Xander."

Xander smiled. "Hey guys I guess you heard what happened."

Dawn had a small grin creped up on her face. "Yeah you got married to a teenager. I wonder how you managed to get that from your grandpa's will."

"Apparently we had an arranged marriage that took affect when her parents were killed." Xander noticed Draco's head hang towards the floor. "You go to Hogwarts with her, do you know her?"

Draco took a deep breath and squeezed Dawn's hand. "Granger is probably the smartest kid in our class, if not the whole school." Looking at Dawn he took another breath. "The three troublemakers I mentioned to you before, well she's one of them."

"Great." Xander said. "I wish my grandpa had kept me better informed on the wizardry world."

"Look given that Hermione has no where else to go I'll try to find somewhere else to stay." Draco said.

Xander shook his head. "No, I told Spike that I would help you out and I mean that." Xander smiled as he looked towards Giles. "Maybe he could stay here this weekend. It would give Hermione a chance to settle in."

"That sounds reasonable he could stay in your old apartment." Giles looked over at a smiling Dawn. "Dawn I need you to stay with the girls tonight, so we can spray for bugs in your apartment."

"But that's all the way in the west wing." Dawn complained.

"I know." Giles said with a smile. "Now if you two will excuse us, Xander has to go pick up his wife."

Xander stood in the main room of the Weasly home, surrounded by several angry eyes. One of which Xander thought was going to burn though his skull. "So, you all know Hermione. I haven't seen her since she was in diapers and I was six or seven I think." When he didn't get any response he decided to stare at the wall instead.

After a few minutes a man came down the stairs. "The girls are packing up right now. They'll be down in a minute." The man smiled and extended his hand to Xander. "So you must be Xander Harris. Tell me a little about your self." Arthur thought the boy look a little rugged, and the fact that such a young man had already lost an eye worried him.

"There's not much to tell. After the battle of Sunnydale I moved to England and than headed off to Africa for a year. When I returned an old friend asked me to take in a relative of his and then this happened." Xander wanted to keep them from knowing too much about him. There were some things he wasn't ready to share with the world.

"So the battle of Sunnydale, did you know the boys new DADA teacher, Professor Rosenberg?" Arthur asked.

"We grew up together." Xander saw a few of the death glares weaken a little. "I was one of the muggles involved in the battle."

One of the younger boys jumped up from his seat obviously mad. "How do you expect to protect Hermione from the Death Eaters if you can't even protect yourself?"

"Ron." Arthur shouted trying to control his sons temper.

"No dad, this muggle obviously can't take care of himself let alone Hermione and you're just going to let him take her, and force her to live as his wife." Xander saw a stick fall down Ron's sleeve and into his hand. "Well I won't let anyone put her in anymore danger."

Ron raised his wand at Xander and shouted. "Avada Kedavra"

No one could move fast enough to stop Ron, but luckily they didn't have too. Xander know a spell was coming towards him and raised his hand. The spell impacted against Xander's hand and the room watched as his body lit up with a silver fire like light. Xander normally would have redirected the spell back at his attacker but he could tell it was death magic that had attacked him. Xander raised his other hand at a plant by the door.

Everyone stared in shock as the plant withered and Xander straightened up and moved towards Ron, who was pale. Taking the wand Xander lend forward and whispered into Ron's ear. Ron started to cry as Xander pulled him in to an embrace. Looking at the shocked looks Xander's face grew deadly serious. "No one is to speak of what just happened. The matter is closed and would only hurt Ron's future."

Ron stood up straight and moved to the far side of the room. His father stared at Xander squeezing his hand in pain. "I'm sorry."

Xander looked at Arthur. "I said the matter was closed. He was defending his friend the only way he could think of, no matter how foolish it was, it was noble."

Molly, Ginny and Hermione came into the room and quickly took in the chaos. "What the bloody hell is going on?" Molly shouted.

Xander stepped forward with a smile. "Nothing ma'am Ron just wanted me to know how important Hermione was to all of you." Looking around the room he smiled. "Thank you for your advice, gentlemen." Seeing that Molly wasn't in the mood to argue everyone let it go.

Xander grabbed Hermione's bag. "Go ahead and take your time saying goodbye. I'll be outside." As he grabbed her other bag he could tell she was really upset. "Don't worry you'll be back soon to see them all. I promised Ron."

Xander headed outside with the bags and left them to say their goodbyes. Hermione went around the room giving them all hugs. When she reached Ron and Harry she hugged them both for what seemed like an eternity.

As Hermione left the house Harry turned to his friend. "What did Harris tell you?"

Ron looked at his friend and swallowed back the tears. "He would die for her to, and I shouldn't let the love I have for her to get twisted into something evil."

While Harry and Ron were talking Percy pulled his father aside. "Father, what about Ron? He just used an Unforgivable Curse."

"We never speak of it again." Arthur saw that his son was about to argue. "No one will speak of what happened in this room ever. If the Dark Lord learned of it he would just find another way to kill Xander."

Molly looked worried. "What did Ronald do?"

For the first time in their lives the Weasleys and Harry saw a very scary Arthur Weasley. "If I ever hear anyone speaking of this again I will be very cross." As he stormed out of the room he stopped and turned towards Ron. Handing Ron his wand he stared at his youngest son and whispered. "Never forget what you almost did today."

The ride to London was very quiet and Hermione only got a few looks at her husband. She still wasn't use to the idea that she was married. She had just buried her grandfather and parents. When they arrived at a very large home just north of London she almost forgot why she was there. The house was huge. They rode up a long drive way to the front of what Hermione would call a mansion. "This is your home."

Xander smiled. "This was my grandfather's. I moved in a year ago and he left it to me in his will." Xander started walking towards the house and showed Hermione to her room. Hermione was taken back by the size of her room. As she slowly circled the room her eyes came back to the reason she was here, her husband.

"What do you expect of me?" She asked quietly.

Xander looked at her strangely for a second until it dawned on him what she was asking. "Oh, I'm sorry if you thought that. Look I don't expect you to fulfill wifely duties, if that's what you're worried about." Xander smiled as he saw her relax. "This is your home, until it's time for school again. You can come and go as you please."

Hermione smiled and even laughed a little, but her laughter turned into tears. Xander walked over to her and held her. Bringing her over to a couch he just held her until she cried her self to sleep. Xander looked down in his arms and sighed. So may people love this girl he thought. So why did his grandfather think she would be better off with him.

The next morning Hermione woke up nearly forgetting where she was at. After using the extremely large personal bathroom she made her way downstairs to look for the kitchen. When she walked in she found Xander half dressed eating a bowl of cereal. He was wearing a pair of flannel trousers and sandals. She couldn't help but noticed his well defined upper body and more noticeable the scars that covered it.

Xander looked up from his food and smiled. "I'm glad to see you awake."

Hermione blushed for a second, having been caught staring, then quickly recaptured her composure. "I was wondering something about the house."

"Ok." Xander said taking a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

Hermione successfully held back a smile at the sight of Xander sitting there eating. "I was wondering if we were the only two leaving here."

Xander sighed and put his spoon down. "No, we have two house guests actually." Hermione sat down and poured her self a bowl of cereal. Xander passed her the milk and got up to get her a spoon. "Dawn is eighteen and going to Oxford this fall. She's and old friend from my time in Sunnydale."

Hermione took the spoon from Xander with a smile. "So you now live with two girls. Is our other house guest a girl as well?"

Xander sat back down and frowned. "No he's a relative of another friend from Sunnydale. After he got home from school this summer he challenged his father and was nearly beaten to death. I took everything Spike had not to rip that S.O.B. apart." Xander could tell Hermione didn't like hearing about people getting hurt so he moved on. "Anyway the kid's father was a jerk and the kid was trying to do the right thing so I gave him the opportunity to change his life, by giving him a place to stay and a friend."

Hermione smiled. "That's nice. It's a shame how some parents hurt their children, but when some one helps them it proves good things still happen in the world."

Xander raised his eyebrow and smiled. "I'm glad you said that, because I found out yesterday that you know the kid and according to him he's been a real jerk to you in the past."

Hermione stopped eating and looking at Xander. When she figured out who he was talking about she flipped out. "There is no way I'm sharing a house with a Malfoy." Standing up she started to leave, until Xander blocked her way.

"Hermione, the boy nearly died trying to stop his father from killing an innocent again. I can't turn him away." Hermione still looked upset but continued to listen. "He's sorry for the way he's acted and plans on making it up to you."

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Ok, I'll try to live in peace with him, but you can't make me forgive him over night."

Xander smiled. "That's all I ask."

After a few seconds of staring at each other Hermione huffed. "Xander, I have to work out." Xander stepped aside and let her leave. As he went to sit down she stuck her head back around the corner. "One more thing. From now on wear a shirt. It's distracting."

"As you wish, my queen." Xander smiled as Hermione turned to leave. Maybe things weren't going to be as bad as he thought.

Diagon Alley was more crowded then usual, and Xander really didn't like the stares he was getting. Apparently the whole wizardry world knew what had happened to Hermione's parents and they didn't like that she was married off to a muggle. Hermione was glad he brought her to Diagon Alley to purchase her books for next year, but was beginning to fell nervous about all the attention.

They had made a stop at Gringots and taken some money out from his grandfather's vault. Through out the day Xander continued to pull money out of a small coin purse that never seemed to empty out. Hermione made a mental note to ask him about it later.

As they were getting something to eat Hermione noticed Draco and a young woman walk up. "Draco, who's your friend?" Xander gave her a look that told her she didn't have to be nice. Hermione just smiled and spoke between her teeth. "I'm trying."

Draco walked up to the table and smiled. "Hermione Granger this is Dawn Summers, Dawn this is Hermione Granger."

Hermione smiled and extended her hand. "Dawn the other housemate. Please would you both join us?"

"Thanks." Dawn said. Xander was so glad hat everyone was talking that he almost didn't notice the little creature spying on him. Almost.

Xander stood up and smiled. "Excuse me. I need to use the restroom." Xander got up and made his way to the alley the figure had ducked into. Looking around he didn't see anything moving. Xander frowned and put his hands on his side. "I know it's been a few years but don't make me hunt you down Deekin."

Back at the table Draco notice Xander turn down an alley and got a little nervous. He turned back to the girls who by this time had been chatting like crazy an interrupted them. "Some thing's up."

Dawn look around and noticed Xander was missing. "He's doing it again." Dawn and Draco got up and started moving towards the alley. Draco looked at Hermione who was following them and sighed. "Sorry about this, but Xander has a habit of getting into trouble."

Back in the alley a small lizard like creature came out form behind a garbage can. "I'm sorry sir, but her lady needs your help." Deekin opened his hand to show a glowing amulet. By the time it activated the other three had arrived to disappear with them as well.

The temple of Tyr was crowded with the sick and dying and Xander found himself stunned at the sight. He looked down at his old friend Deekin and frowned. "What has happened?"

The answer however came for the door way to the temple. "A lot my lord." Xander raised his head to see a familiar face staring back at him. "I am glad Deekin was able to bring you but I didn't know you would be bringing friends.

Xander looked behind him and noticed the others looking more shocked then ever. "Well he didn't exactly give me a choice." Xander went moved towards the new comer and embraced her. "It's good to see you again Aribeth."

"And you to Alex." She returned.

Hermione felt some thing stir inside her, it felt like jealousy, but she decided to write it off as nerves. "Xander, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry Hermione." Xander brought Aribeth over to the others. "Aribeth this is Draco Malfoy, Dawn Summers, and my wife Hermione Granger." As Aribeth extended her hand in greeting Xander continued. "Everyone this is Lady Aribeth, Champion of Tyr."

"For friends of Alexander, you may call me Aribeth." Turning back to Xander she frowned. "I am sorry that Deekin was very forceful with the way he brought you here but we do need your help."

Xander looked around him and frowned. "Is their nothing the clerics can do?"

"We have found a cure but we need some one with divine blood to complete the ritual." Aribeth began to move towards the door as the others followed. "As Tyr's avatar you alone have the ability to complete the ritual."

Hermione was shocked at the statement but got a glance from Xander that told her he would explain. Xander and the others listened to Aribeth describe the ritual in detail. "So when will the Waterdhavian creatures arrive?" Xander asked.

"In thirty days. Until then we will try to find the cause of this disease." Aribeth answered.

"I will need to go to Evermeet and retrieve my belongings until then can the others remain here?" Xander could tell the others were nervous about being left alone but he new that he was equipped to deal with this mystery yet.

"There is no room at the Temple but I think we have room at the academy."

After Xander and the others arrived at the academy he sat down and started to fill in the gaps. "Ok, after I got out of high school I ended up on this world. Unable to get home an old cleric took pity on me and trained me. After a few adventures I ended up back in good old Sunnydale."

"Xander Lady Aribeth called you Tyr's avatar. What did she mean?" Hermione asked.

Xander took a deep breath before answering. "Tyr is the god of justice. I am a high cleric of his church here. Because of my loyalty to his cause he has on occasion spoken through me to others. I'm kind of his eyes and ears in this plane."

Xander made sure they were all comfortable and settled in before he left. Stopping by Hermione's room before he left he stared at his young wife for a moment. We she turned around he smiled. "You know I would send you home if I could."

"I know, and don't worry, Draco will take care of me and Dawn." Hermione chuckled. "I never thought I would hear myself say that."

Hermione crossed the room and gave him a quick hug. When they parted he smiled and handed her a stone. "Squeeze the stone and think of me and I'll be there."

She watched from her window as Xander rode of into the sunset. A part f her worried for his safety while another part of her just missed him. How could she have feelings for someone she barely knew.


End file.
